rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Morty Smith
Mortimer "Morty" Smith is one of the two titular characters and protagonists in Rick and Morty. He is the grandson of Rick and is often forced to tag along on his various misadventures. Morty attends Harry Herpson High School along with his sister, Summer.Pilot Personality Morty is a young, good-natured, and impressionable boy who can be somewhat easily manipulated. He has been described as 'challenged' and has difficulty in school. He also has a stuttering problem. Despite his lack of intellect, Morty has shown to be a good listener and follows directions well. These traits make him the perfect sidekick to Rick. Morty may sometimes act spineless, but he has shown bravery and quick-wittedness in the face of adversity, such as leading the extraction effort out of Anatomy Park, and using the boots to escape the guards in Intergalactic Customs. Morty is also quite responsible for his age, refusing to kill an alien child in the episode "Raising Gazorpazorp". Despite his malleable nature, Morty has the strength to be able to stand up to Rick. In the episode Meeseeks and Destroy, Morty directly calls out Rick on his cynical nature. He leads his own adventure with the direct goal of helping villagers."Meeseeks and Destroy" In the episode "Rick Potion No. 9", Morty demanded Rick give him a love potion to make Jessica, his crush, love him. However, due to Jessica having the flu, the effect spread until everyone wanted to have sex with Morty. Rick's various attempts at curing the effect left the planet a world of disgusting mutants (save for the rest of the Smith family, who are all immune to Rick's formulas), causing Rick to take them to a dimension where he'd succeeded in ending the catastrophe, but he and Morty both died in a stupid accident afterward. Rick and Morty buried their doubles, which caused Morty lasting mental trauma. Relationships Rick Rick and Morty have a close relationship overall. They come across more as best friends than grandson and grandfather, with Morty addressing Rick on a first-name basis and only adding the grandpa out of gratiute, respect or when he wants something from him. Morty at first had a very onesided relationship with Rick: helping him out despite usually ending up in harms way or nearly killed, however Morty does have his limits as he will stand up to Rick when he is pushed over the edge like when both his legs were broken or when Rick destroys the Human race in Rick Potion No. 9. Rick will help Morty out if it is beneficial to him, as in Lawnmower Dog in which he tricks Goldenfold into giving Morty A's in math so that Morty can help him more or just to pacify him. It's suggested that Rick does love Morty however, but generally refrains from expressing it so that Morty does not become, as he puts it, "cocky", as seen in Ricksy BusinessClose Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind when he starting crying at his memories of Morty. Note that he cares about what Morty thinks as seen in Rixty Minutes. He asks Morty what he thinks but when he see's Jerry, he is dissapointed and then angry when Jerry states he thought it was "cool." He responded back saying "I don't give a fuck what you think." Summer While in the pilot Morty and Summer relationship is that of a normal younger brother and older sister,they overall have a relatively normal relationship. It is shown that Morty loves and respects his sister. This is evident in Lawnmower Dog when upon seeing Goldenfols dream fantasy of her, he was deepy disturbed, so much so he needed so keep his distance from her even once he was back in the real world(It is also shown in the same scene she was happy to see Morty implying she loves her little brother.). While she cares about Morty, Summer is also jealous of all the adventures he has with Rick, though she holds this more against Rick than Morty. They aren't very close until Rixty Minutes, in which Morty reveals that he is a different version of her brother and convinces her to not move out. Jerry Morty has a loving but strained relationship with his father due in large part to the frequent misadventures Morty has with Rick. Because Rick often puts Morty in dangerous situations, Jerry is against his son being involved with him. Beth Morty respects and loves his mother very much. It is implied that he respect her more than his father. Snowball Morty has always been nice to Snowball, so Snowball let him keep his testicles and live by his side. Morty Jr. Morty had a love-hate relationship with Morty Jr. Morty wanted to keep his son safe and happy, as a result inprisoning him within their home for his own good. Whenever Rick tried to kill Morty Jr., Morty would intervine, going so far as to risk his own life. In the end however, Morty Jr. became spiteful of his father, going so far as to title his autobiography My Horrible Father. Trivia *Morty's voice, and general appearance stemmed from an early Justin Roiland short entitled "Doc and Mharti". *He was deemed the "one true Morty" by the imprisoned Mortys in Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind. Gallery Rickpotion-9 1.png Meeseeks and Destroy 19.png Giant Court.png rick and Morty Forever.jpg References Category:Smith Family Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists